1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector with improved contacts to prevent the contacts out of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional battery connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a front mating face, a rear face and a plurality of receiving passageways running through the front and rear faces. Each contact defines an engaging portion exposing to the mating face, a retaining portion retained in the receiving passageway and a soldering portion extending out of the receiving passageway. The engaging portion defines a free distal end abutting against an inner face opposite to the front face of a front wall. When a battery is mated with the battery connector, the engaging portion is urged to move rearwards and downwards. Due to the downward force, the free end would be easily out of the receiving passageway.
In view of the above, a new battery connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.